Bad boy
by bozzo
Summary: A fluffy drabble about my two favorite boys. A little Saisaish if you look close enough...


**Title:** Bad boy

**Author:** Bozzo

**E-mail:** bozzo8882000yahoo.fr  
**Archive:** The SxSAS Archive have carte blanche, others please ask.  
**Rating:** K + for the f… word

**Warnings:** Contain a very large quantity of sugar…

**Disclaimer:** … These boys don't belong to me… Thanks so much Watsuki-sama…

I think I had a massive sugar attack : this is the result . Very fluffy indeed. I'm not a native speaker so please excuse my spelling and grammar. If someone wants to beta me, I'll be very glad…

**Bad boy**

Sano likes to suck.

He has always something in his mouth : a straw, a grass, every toy he can find. That's why he's called Zanza. Try not to lisp with a thumb in your mouth…

Sagara Taichou thinks he's always sucking at his fingers in order to reassure himself, to make up for the lack of motherly affection he always experienced. In orphanage, children often have this kind of problem.

Sano is a very busy three-year-old. He likes to run, to climb and to jump, to splash in the water and to play in the dirt. He's always scold at when he does that but it's so much fun he can not resist. The same can be said for fighting. Sano really really enjoys fighting : it makes him feel alive. Then, he's look at, and in the hard physical contact, his body finds warmth. He already has a nice reputation and his fiery temper his well known among his pairs. When he's dragged at the nursery, all dirty and sweaty, his Taichou tells him off not so badly in a fatherly way and says affectionately Sano's really lucky too have such a strong head. Then he ruffles his already messy hair. And Sano is just so happy.

Sano LOVES his taichou. Taichou is the strongest man in the world. Everything he does is soo cool. So Sano always does exactly the same : he wears a red bandana, puts his hands in his pockets and smokes a false wooden pipe.

Sano also have a best friend whose name is Katsuhiro. Katsu is a sweet little boy, not very sporty and who loves to draw. No one can harm him unless he wants to face Sano wrath. And Sano can be quite scary.

Sano also dislikes some things. He hates to have his picture taken so he's always making a fool of himself in front of the camera, he hates when Katsu doesn't want to let him finish his plate and he hates the mibu guys who never want to play with him. He's not a baby damnit ! (It's forbidden to say bad words but Sano already has quite a potty mouth)

But above all, he hates 'Jime. He hates 'Jime. He hates 'Jime. 'Jime is the worst person he knows. Oh, and he also hates be called "Ahou". And "Roosterhead" isn't better. First, Jime never wants to play war with him (not that he wants to play anything else), then he's always calling him a baby and he's always laughing at Sano and once he even refused to let Sano come in his bed after he had a nightmare. And he always beats him up. And he never wants to play with him… Even when Sano pouts and does his cute eyes (it always works on Taichou). What a jerk ! What a teme ! Yes he's a naughty boy, so there !

Real men don't cry so Sano never cries. Except once, when he thought Taichou didn't loved him anymore, or once, when he made his ice cream fall on the ground and Taichou just forbade him to eat it all the same, but that one doesn't really count because, hey, who wouldn't cry !

In short, Sano is a real man :

He knows how to have a wee-wee standing up, and almost never messes up.

He can whistle with a leaf. Sometimes Taichou regrets learning him.

He can burp. He's quite proud of this one.

X X X

Hajime wants to be stronger. Like really stronger. His father will be proud of him when he'll find him anew. Hajime knows he comes from a powerful and old family and he has to work very hard to prove himself worthy of his origins. So he trains every Wednesday and Saturday at the kendo club on the street near the orphanage and every day with Souji in the garden with wooden sticks. But he's keeping all the money his caretakers give him to buy himself a real boken.

Hajime is tall for his nine years, and very thin but he's also pretty strong. He's an independent and stoic boy. But also fairly violent and sometimes even cruel. He could be quite the leader if he wanted but he's rather lonesome. He looks older than the other mibu boys (as they like to name themselves) and he's indeed mature and surprisingly cynic for his age. His knowing smirk and paralyzing yellow eyes normally keep the other at distance. Normally,…

Because there's always this foolish and annoying crybaby, all muddy and noisy, who wants to play with him or to cuddle. Ahou… Hajime doesn't have time for insignificant things like that. He has to become strong to fight for justice and protect the innocents, like the heros of his samourai and detective books. But of course he won't tell anyone.

Hajime has to become a real man. So he has to keep emotions away. The only pleasure he allows himself is fighting. He doesn't have many friends ; Souji, of course, is his best one because he's the only one who truly understands him, they share dreams and hopes. But although he knows friendship can be a force, feelings are a weakness. So his only "friends" are the strongest ones. The ones he can fight with : Souji, Toshi, Isami,… The roosterhead also wants to fight against him but he's just a weak little brat, a looser. Hajime despises him. Even if he must admit that he's got a surprising punch for his age, and a certain… spirit… and motivation… But he's just an ahou, a negligible quantity.

He's never seen such a stupid boy. He always wants to fight stronger ones and doesn't even know how to take care of himself. He's always glued to Sagara-sempai and follows him everywhere like a baby goose. He's the only one who can fall asleep on his plate and doesn't even notice, and who can smile stupidly at everything and be all enthusiastic and excited about nothing. He's also the only one who can ask Sagara-sempai the name of the horse when the man is telling a story1 and fall asleep before the answer… This boy always seems to sleep, even if he usually freaks out when he has to take a nap, as the baby he is.

One time, he even fell asleep on Hajime's knees at the break. And strangely, Hajime found out that he didn't minded too much, even if Sano was drooling.

1 A reference to « West of the sun, East of the moon » by FarStrider, one of the best AU Saisa fics ever !


End file.
